


Coitus Interruptus

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Draucor Week, Fluff, M/M, Pelna is scared for life, Romance, nyx is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: AKA Titus Needs To Learn To Lock DoorsOffice sex is all well and good until one of your Glaives inevitably walks in on you.Draucor Week: Dreams and 'How do [you] get yourself into these situations?'





	Coitus Interruptus

The undignified squeak had not gone unnoticed by either man.

It took a tremendous amount of willpower and every bit of control Titus still possessed, for him to pause mid-thrust and look over his shoulder, just in time to see Khara vanish from the doorway. For a brief second neither said a word as they processed what had just happened. Cor was the first to eventually break the silence, his shoulders shaking with barely suppressed laughter, the hands that had been gripping Titus’ shoulders falling away to cover his face.

Slightly reassured that he was not going to find himself suddenly castrated as a result of their sudden bout of exhibitionism, Titus collapsed forward, dropping his head onto the other man’s chest and laughed.

“You absolute bastard,” Cor gasped out between laughs, smacking his shoulder, “You said you’d locked the damn door!”

“I thought I had!” Titus protested through his own laughter “Then again, it’s pretty hard to focus when you have a hand on your cock.” As if to prove a point, Cor thrust back on him, cutting off his laughter and replacing it with a choked-off moan. “The door’s still open.” He pointed out, taking hold of Cor’s hips in order to keep him still, though it did little more than lessen the force of the thrusts.

Huffing Cor leant upwards, biting Titus’ ear before growling “You have thirty seconds to lock it and get your ass back over here.” Titus rolled his eyes, pulling out and away from Cor with a quick swipe at his thighs before swiftly moving across the room to pull the door closed. His hand had only just touched the lock when he heard the now familiar sound of pens and paperwork being unceremoniously flung from the desk. With a heavy sigh, he slid the lock into place and turned to look at Cor. The Marshal, for a man who exuded propriety in public, had reclined himself out across the desk and was looking far too pleased with himself; and as expected the numerous files that had been occupying the space now laid in a complete mess on the floor. In response to the raised eyebrow aimed in his direction, Cor simply shrugged “You try being bent over a desk for fifteen minutes.”

“You,” Titus began as he strode back towards his partner “Are the absolute worst.”

“And yet you love me,” Cor replied with a sultry grin, throwing his arms around Titus’ neck and pulling him down into a kiss.

“One of these days I’m going to throw you out into the hall, completely naked and lock the door behind you.” They both know the threat is an empty one. Titus was a jealous man at the best of times and had previously, on more than one occasion, scared off multiple Crownsguard and Kingsglaive recruits with a simple stare after having noticed them watching Cor a little too closely for his liking. There was no way he would willingly allow anyone to see Cor in anything other than his full uniform, at least not on purpose. Cor made a mental note to check in on Khara later and make sure that Titus hadn’t done anything to permanently scare the man off, it wouldn’t do to have one of their better Glaives scared off because Titus was jealous.

The Marshal was violently torn from his thoughts when Titus thrust back into him.

“Fuck,” Cor sighed, his head fell back onto the heavy mahogany beneath him. Snaking his arms around Titus’ neck and wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist, he closed his eyes.

“That’s what we’re doing, yes.” Had Titus not been fucking him with enough force to take his breath away, Cor would have slapped him on principle alone.

Both men were so engrossed in one another that they failed to register the familiar sound of someone warping until someone cried out in disgust from somewhere behind them. Titus stilled instantly, his grip on Cor’s hips tightening to the point that the Marshal hissed in pain and pushed him away with enough force that the other man fell backwards over his own feet. Muttering curses that would make even the worst of soldiers blushed, Titus clambered to his feet and scoured the room for the source of the noise.

There, outside the window, clinging onto a Kukri that was firmly embedded into the window frame, was one Nyx Ulric.

Titus was vaguely aware of Cor swearing and the sounds of him throwing himself off the desk, scrambling across the room in search for his underwear that had been flung Bahamut knows where when they had frantically undressed one another nearly an hour prior.

“Ulric!” He roared, sprinting towards the window, not at all caring that he was still indeed completely naked. There was a small part of him that found the panicked screech Ulric let out as he warped away, highly amusing, however, in that moment he wanted nothing more than to wrap his hands around the man’s neck and throttle him. Throwing the window open he just managed to catch sight of Ulric running off with two other Glaives before they were out of sight. He sighed heavily and dropped his head into his hands. 

This was going to require far too much damage control for his liking.

“How in the name of Bahamut do we get ourselves into this situation?” He groaned quietly, rubbing his hand over his face.

“Titus,” Cor muttered as he yanked his trousers up “As much as I love you, we are never having sex outside of the apartment ever again.” And despite how much he wanted to protest, Titus couldn’t help but agree. Seconds later Cor appeared at his side, fully dressed and holding Titus’ own underwear and trousers in his hands. “Get dressed,” He said with a small smile, a blush still decorating his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” Titus said with a shake of his head, accepting the offered clothing.

“It’s alright,” Cor chuckled, pressing a kiss to his jaw “We’ll sort it out.” Pulling away he strode to the door, adjusting his trousers as he went and straightening out his shirt. “I’ll see you later. We’ll cook dinner, well, I’ll cook dinner, you can watch, and we’ll plan Ulric’s inevitable death.”

Titus shook his head and waved him off with a smile of his own “Go. I promise not to kill anyone without your permission.”

“And I promise I won’t go to Regis and demand the Glaives be stripped of their warping capabilities,” Cor teased, as he slipped out of the office. “Love you.”

“Love you too.” Titus said fondly as he started to redress himself and gather up his discarded paperwork.

 

* * *

 

“You were right,” Nyx whined as he dropped into the seat beside Pelna. “You were so right, and I really, really wish you weren’t.” Swiping one of the numerous beers that littered the table, he sunk in on himself “The Captain is hung and by this time tomorrow I’m going to be dead.”

Across the table from him Luche snorted as he claimed the seat beside Libertus. “You were the dumbass who decided it was a good idea to warp onto the Captain’s window ledge when we knew he was fucking the Marshal.” Libertus blinked slowly, looking between the two men before turning his attention to Crowe who simply shrugged, reclined in her chair and threw her legs up onto the table.

“Don’t look at me, I actually like being alive and didn’t fancy trying to contort myself onto a window ledge beside Nyx.”

“I told you!” Pelna slurred, pointing his empty beer bottle at Nyx “I bloody told you!”

“It was Luche’s idea!” Was Nyx’s pathetic protest.

“Hey!” Luche interrupted “Don’t go blaming me you idiot. I was going to stand outside the door, not look through his gods damned window! I can happily go through my entire life without ever needing to see the Captain’s cock. Or the Marshal’s for that matter.”

“It wasn’t a cock! It was a fucking Naga and Leonis wasn’t much smaller!”

Sighing Crowe accepted the bottle offered to her by Luche “You know what? Those two sleeping together is the stuff of dreams.”

“And porn magazines.” Libertus supplied.

“And porn magazines.” She repeated sagely.

Pelna just whined, emptying his bottle before making grabby hands at Luche’s bottle.

Beside him Nyx cried out in despair.


End file.
